


Simple Pleasures

by luckypixi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypixi/pseuds/luckypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Dean's mind as he wakes up next to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is Dean's POV, his feelings about waking up next to Cas.
> 
> Can be angst if you look hard enough, but mostly warm fuzzy feelings 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Onwards.....

Dean woke up with a small start. Years of hunting had affected his sleeping patterns and it didn't take much to wake him these days; someone sneezing, a bird chirping outside the window; that sort of thing.

It was still dark in the small room at Bobby's that he had claimed for himself; though nowadays he was hardly ever on his own at night. He looked over at his companion sharing the bed; dark hair atop a pale face, always bordered with a 5 o'clock shadow that never disappeared; exactly the way he liked it. He smiled as Castiel sighed in his sleep, pulling the blanket that covered them tightly around his body.

Dean's stomach clenched when he remembered something his brother had said to him once, shortly before the defeat of Lucifer. 'Angels don't sleep.' He watched Cas gently snooze, letting out small snores every now and again, his chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm.

Just after Castiel had been killed the second time, he was made to stand before God, who, in thanks of him helping to stop the apocalypse, granted him two requests. His angel had only pondered for a moment before coming back with his wishes; Firstly that Sam would be released from hell, unbound from Lucifer and free to live the rest of his life without the interference from a certain fallen angel; and secondly that he himself would like to remain on earth, as an angel of his former power, but to live as a human.

Castiel had later told him that that meant that he would be able to exorcise demons with his touch, teleport whenever he wanted and use telekinesis, but would have to, in all others terms live as a human; eat, drink, sleep ect.

It had hurt him when Cas had told him what he had done, in a way perhaps it shouldn't of. 'If you had the chance to go why didn't you take it!' he had yelled at the angel, grabbing him by the lapels of his trench coat in desperation; anything to knock some sense in to him. 'Why stay for my sake? I'm not worth that Cas, you know that!'

And Castiel, the angel that had given up heaven for him, killed for him, died for him, had calmly taken him by the hands, looked him in the eyes and told him gently,

'You are worth it Dean. And if I had a second chance, I would do it all over again. Every single time.' And they had shared a gentle kiss, cementing their love in more ways that words ever could.

Since then they had become inseparable; Dean had spent a fair few weeks teaching Cas the ins and outs of human life, while working on the trust issues he had with his brother. After that they had been on a few hunts together; simple salt and burn jobs, to ease Cas into the hunting life. He had faired quite well; being an angel will full power was a huge advantage in Dean's books. They had then been out with Sam, who was impressed with Cas's progress in the field and was persuaded to let Cas join them indefinitely.

Right now, with a lull in hunts (which Dean personally felt suspicious about) they had bunked down at Bobby's for a few weeks, who was more than happy to let them stay 'About time you boys came around again- thought you'd forgotten where I lived!'

Dean slowly moved towards the sleeping figure next to him, gently putting his arms around him and pulling him close, close enough to breathe in, to know without a shadow of a doubt that he was really there, that this wasn't some kind of dream. He buried his head in Cas' neck, placing butterfly kisses along his skin, tasting him, remembering every scent.

He felt Cas stir beneath him; a small shudder and loud sigh that signalled that he was awake.

'Morning' he whispered, kissing his neck properly and smiling into his skin. Cas turned slowly to face him, careful not to dislodge Dean's hands that were still holding him tightly, entwining their legs, making it impossible to tell whose body belonged to whom.

'Morning Dean' he replied with a smile. Which was another thing Dean savoured these days; a simple smile. The angels' smile was so rare in its beauty that Dean just longed to take a picture every time he saw it; to put in an album and keep forever.

He smiled at the angel for a long moment, and leaned in to place a soft, heartfelt kiss onto his lips. He was not a heart-feeling person, not really.

With the chicks he used to go with he used to, (ashamed as he was now) just use them; take what he wanted with the expectation of them to leave. There was no love in those acts, no tenderness nor passion. But with Castiel it was different; it was as if he had found his niche in life, his one true soul mate, the one he was supposed to be with. And if it was with another dude, why not? He had never himself been a homophobic, didn't care if who he was with was with a chick or a guy. Why should he, as long as he (and his partner) was happy?

Cas reached out to touch his face, trailing his fingers around his jaw, his temple, playing with his hair. Dean reached up to hold his hand, pulling it to his lips and placing a kiss to his palm, keeping eye contact with the angel at all times, smiling gently. How he wished they could stay like this forever; staring into each others eyes.

'Come on, Bobby's got a shape shifter he wants us to sort out; time for breakfast' he told the angel with a small chuckle. The magic broken, they reluctantly pulled apart, untangling limbs and getting dressed in a comfortable, content silence.

Dean watched as Castiel made the bed; a habit he had got into recently. Not that he was complaining, though. Just not something he had ever thought was important before.

'Done?' he asked the angel as he finished straightening the pillows. Cas looked around the room and pulled on his tie.

'I think so Dean.' He said softly. Dean tutted affectionately and pulled Cas towards him by his waist, hands gently twisting his tie into place.

'There' he whispered.

'Thank you' replied Cas, blue eyes meeting green.

They were about to share a kiss when Bobby's voice boomed from downstairs -

'Will you two yahoos get a move on!' he thundered.

They pulled apart in surprise, which set Cas of into chuckling.

'Never mind' smiled Dean, following the angel downstairs, nodding to his brother on the way down.

Whatever the world threw at them, whatever heaven or hell could do next; they still had each other to lean on. And that's what Dean lived for; the simple needs and pleasures that came from loving and being loved.


End file.
